Let's Dance
by Auron's Fan
Summary: Axel and Roxas accidently meet inside a dance club. And hate each other instantly. Roxas/Axel. M for language.


A simple one shot I wrote up for a prompt -- "Love/Hate Relationship" over on a livejournal community. I, personally, believe that Axel and Roxas's ...um, relationship, would've either had them immediatly be friendly, or immediatly hate each other. I, personally, like the latter of the two. So...I hope you enjoy it, and it's Roxas/Axel. Because...I can. :D

If you can, drop a review please. Thanks for reading!

Rated M for language.

* * *

"I'm not going to dance, Demyx."

The blond musician frowned, before lightly punching his friends arm. Axel narrowed his eyes, before sighing. "It doesn't matter how much you plead –I'm not."

"Why not?" Demyx narrowed his own eyes. "You came to a dance club; ergo, you _have_ to dance."

"Maybe you forgot, you dragged me here," Axel retorted, shaking his head. "Look, I'm going home, alright? I'll just pay you back later."

When Axel heard no response, he realized that his friend had abandoned him to dance with a girl (a girl who strangely looked like a certain Naminé from their school), and he groaned to himself.

Seriously – damn Demyx. He didn't _want_ to even be here, much less stuck in a place where couples and lovers and everyone was dancing and grinding and he just wanted to go _home_…

He gave a sigh before shoving his way past a group of teens, trying to head out the door. Next thing he knew, he was on the floor and stars were dancing in front of his eyes. He attempted to sit up (not too quickly –his head was spinning), but when he finally was able to focus, he felt his eyes widen.

Maybe it was the way the light that was shining on boy, but _no one's_ eyes could be that blue…or full of malice. But they were both.

"What the hell was that?" the blue-eyed boy shouted at him, shoving him back onto the floor. "Did you have to hit my friend, you jackass?"

Axel felt his eye twitch –nothing like twerps who were too young to even get into this place telling him what to do – when one of the boy's friends (a girl) grabbed his shoulders and tried to pull him away. "Roxas, calm down! I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Yeesh," another boy chimed in –a chubby one – as a thinner boy grabbed Roxas by his arms and attempted to drag him away. "Olette's right –when you're mad, it's like you have multiple personalities…"

As the boy exclaimed how he did not and how this _asshole_ was just rude and deserved to die, Axel simply narrowed his eyes even further. Damn. He just wanted to go home. The girl (Olette?) suddenly reached a hand down for Axel, a smile on her face. "I'm sorry… my friend is a little energetic."

"That's true," Axel muttered under his breath, but took her hand anyway. He wouldn't be able to head home if the world wouldn't stop damn _spinning_. He didn't think the blond boy had shoved him that hard.

"I'm Olette," she said, still all smiles. "And this is Pence," she gestured to the chubby boy, who gave a tentative wave. "And my other friends are Roxas and Hayner. Can I ask who you are?"

Axel gave a sigh to himself. He did really want to go home, but at the very least, he wanted to meet this blond kid and maim him. "Roxas is the one who hit me, right?" She didn't even have to reply –she just gave an embarrassed laugh, and he smirked. Great. Now he had a name. "Name's Axel."

"That's…a nice name." She smiled up to him before grabbing his arm. "Come on, I'll introduce you." Axel raised his eyebrow and would've objected to be dragged across the dance floor, but just that happened. Almost scowling, he quickened his pace to keep up with the girl until she slowed down as she approached a table.

The other blond, Hayner, was busy talking to Roxas, who was looking away uninterestedly, until he noticed who was walking alongside Olette. "Get away from her, you freak!" he shouted, jumping out of his seat and separating the two.

Laughing lightly, Olette shook her head. "No, Roxas! I invited him here. _Calm down_." she ended, on almost a threatening tone, which made Axel look at the girl in a new light.

Roxas, however, simply scowled and fell back into his seat. "Why," he stated, refusing to even look at the redhead.

Axel smirked before grabbing a seat next to the boy. Sure, his intent a few minutes ago had all been about leaving, but now, pushing this kid to the edge seemed like a much more fun option. "Well, blondie," Roxas visibly twitched at that remark, which made Axel only grin wider. "You did shove me to the ground."

"You were being an ass. Go away."

Olette scowled at her friend before grabbing his collar and beginning to whisper furiously into his ear. Pence glanced up from his soda and spoke. "So…uh… how old are you?" He grinned, attempting at conversation.

Sure, the kid was nice, but he was having more fun tormenting this Roxas here. "Seventeen," he responded automatically. "I'll be eighteen in a few days."

"You're only three years older?" the Hayner kid responded, his eyes almost bugging out of his head. Axel gave a shrug, as Olette smacked Roxas upside his head.

"You _will_ dance with him!" she exclaimed, pointing to Axel. Axel pointed to himself, with a "who, me?" look; Roxas's expression almost mimicked his.

"Him? You just said I had to dance and be _nice_ when I was here. Being nice doesn't involve this thing!" he responded, his eyes flashing.

Olette's eye twitched, and he almost flinched under her glare. He gave a glance over to Axel –one that almost seemed to be pleading –and Axel simply smirked in response. "Well..." the redhead drew out, much to Roxas's horror. "I'd love to dance."

Such a lie –Demyx would be appalled. But Roxas's expression was simply priceless.

Olette's glare loosened up and she gave Axel a broad smile. "Great! Go!" With that, she shoved Roxas into the direction of the dance floor, with Axel following after.

"I don't think I'll be able to express my hatred for you, seeing as murder is illegal no matter where you go," Roxas hissed to Axel, as another faced-paced song began pounding through the speakers.

Giving a shrug, Axel involuntary began swaying with the music. It wasn't as if he had a choice; the people around him were dancing, and there were so many bodies that one had to move with the beat or be crushed to death. "Truth be told, I wanted to head home. Now, thanks to you, I'm stuck."

"Me?!" Roxas exclaimed, his eyes twitching. "It was your own damn fault that you had to push Olette –you could've been merrily on your way home."

"You know what?" Axel glared down to the blond. "I don't give a damn whether I hit her or not. If you'd stop acting like a prick with a stick jammed up your ass, you'd realize that I hit her on accident."

"Accident my _ass_!" Roxas shouted to be heard above the music, which, with its pulsing beat, made him move as well. "You're …you're just…"

Axel gave him a malicious grin, peering down to the blond. "You can't even think of a good comeback, can you, twerp?"

With all this shouting, dancing, and that _damn_ beat ringing in their ears, it was impossible to tell what happened next. Roxas was accidently pushed forward by the dancing crowd, and Axel was already leaving down to glare at the blond. Maybe it was Roxas's arm that dragged Axel down, as opposed to Axel pulling the blond up, a hand wrapped roughly around his back.

"I fucking hate you," Roxas breathed before he moved the extra inch to kiss Axel. Axel's eyes widened ever so slightly at what was going on. He couldn't figure out what was more confusing: the fact that blondie was kissing him; the fact that he _hated_ this kid; the fact that the wish to go home and rest was being over powered by kissing this jackass; or the fact that they had stopped kissing, and were now dancing to this god-awful music and Roxas was grinning that impish little grin up to him…

Axel smirked and leaned down, planting another kiss on his devilish companion. "I hate you too," he responded, a laugh coming from his lips before he continued dancing, his body pressed flush against the blonde's. The temperature, the heat from the mass of bodies, and the piercing –almost fiery—stare that each gave the other was almost too much for either of them to bear.

And suddenly… just as soon as it started, the pulsing beat stopped and the throng of bodies dispersed as the music changed to a slower song. Both Axel and Roxas stared at each other. Their first through was to jump away in utter disgust, but both were wearing a grin that showed that neither wanted this to end.

Walking back to their table, Roxas sat back down, and while ignoring Olette's squeals that he'd actually danced, glanced up to Axel, his expression upset.

Axel, on the other hand, was currently scribbling something on a napkin he found on a nearby table. "Hey, blondie. Just making sure you know I still hate you."

The napkin was passed into Roxas's hand, and a fierce kiss was pressed onto his lips before Axel swept away from the table and headed for the door, making sure to not hit any groups of dancing teens on his way out.

Olette's eyes widened as she snatched the napkin from Roxas's hand. "But…you both hated each other!" she exclaimed, staring after the mysterious Axel with a certain confusion. Roxas simply shrugged, but took the paper back, pulled out his cell phone, and began putting the numbers written onto said napkin into his contact list.

Meanwhile, Demyx was standing by the front door chatting to another girl (Axel didn't even think about trying to recognize her –his body was still throbbing from where Roxas had been pressed up against him) when he suddenly recognized Axel. His eyes widened to almost impossible proportions as he interrupted his conversation and ran up to the redhead. "I thought you left already!" he exclaimed, clapping his friend on the back. "Well, seeing how sweaty you are, you must've danced, right?"

"I'm heading home," Axel stated, pushing past Demyx, and outside, relishing the cool night air as it hit his burning skin. A soft noise alerted him and he grabbed the phone out of his pocket, not recognizing the number, but picking it up anyway.

There was silence on the line, but then… "I still can't stand you, asshole."

Axel only laughed at the recognition of the annoyance in Roxas's voice as he walked down the street, thinking to himself that maybe …he should take a chance and dance more often.


End file.
